Only One
by The Shooter
Summary: My take on 'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother'


My first shot at a Rizzoli & Isles fic! I have another one in the works but this one came to me after Monday's episode. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm only borrowing them.

As the words, full of vitriol, poured from my mouth – I knew I was hurting her. And I didn't care. For once in my relationship with Dr. Maura Isles, I didn't care one iota that I was hurting her. I didn't care that I was breaking her down from the inside out. I didn't care that the expression on her face looked like I had just stuck a knife in her heart. But I felt like there was one in my heart too. Tommy being arrested when she had knowledge it was going to happen, Tommy tried to kiss her. I'm not really sure which one of those two things upset me more.

As my brain tried to process all that, Frost hurried in, letting me know I was off the case. More bitter words directed at Maura spouted forth from my mouth, at a rate I could not control.

"Excuse me, I need to go check on something," Maura said, pushing past me, her shoulder roughly brushing my upper arm. I seethed as her perfume wafted in the wake of her leaving.

I listened to Frost talk about whose fault this was and I knew he was right. Especially when he pointed out that Maura had been forced to sign a Title 18. But that didn't mean that I wanted to hear it. So I walked out of the morgue, set to go talk to David Polk. I had to walk past the ladies' room and I heard a wailing sob from inside that stopped me cold in my tracks. Maura.

I listened for a minute before I set myself on course to my task at hand. I'd deal with Maura later. Right now, I had to deal with the ramifications of her not protecting me. Never mind the hurt I was feeling for the fact she almost kissed Tommy. I headed to my desk, grabbed a file and a photo of Tommy and headed out to see Polk.

After I was finished talking with Polk, I decided to head home. I'd had enough. I wasn't allowed to see Tommy. I sure as hell wasn't going to be speaking to Maura. I really wanted to get drunk, but me on a bender then suffering from a massive hangover would serve no one well tomorrow.

I got through my door and my eyes immediately settled on my favorite picture of Maura and me together. I had the urge to pick it up and hurl it against the nearest wall but instead, I picked it up and looked at it for a minute before placing it face down on the shelf. I just couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

"Fuck you, Tommy. I can't believe you had the guts to try something I've been working myself up to for over two years," I said aloud to no one other than Jo Friday.

I crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come to me. I was going to see Tommy tomorrow, come hell or high water; I was going to see him. I closed my eyes and finally, I drifted into a light slumber – only to be awakened by a nightmare of me walking in on Maura and Tommy getting it on - on the very spot on the couch I always settled in to watch the Red Sox games on Maura's big screen television.

"Jesus, I can't sleep anymore after that," I said aloud, looking at the clock. "God, really? It's only 3:30? Fuck." I lied there another half hour, finally giving up on sleep and hit a quick shower.

I knew when Tommy looked in me in the eye, he was telling the truth. He had only borrowed the van to move into his new apartment. Now, I just had to prove his innocence. Simple.

"My brother is facing a life sentence," I said, as I leaned against the empty autopsy table, not even sure how I ended up down here in Maura land. I listened as Maura talked about house paints and I knew that was the key to proving Tommy's innocence.

"Jane, does that mean you don't hate me anymore?" Maura asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Nah, I still hate you," I said, but in a much gentler tone than the ME had heard from me in over 24 hours.

And then everything Maura was saying started to click. From there, the wheels in motion started spinning quickly until I found myself entering a bank, my only form of defense a bulletproof vest. I talked them down. Thank God there were snipers outside or I'm convinced the one would have taken a head shot at me as Polk surrendered his weapon. Once the two were apprehended, I realized I let out the breath I had been holding. Once the scene was processed, I hightailed it over to where Tommy was being held and Farrell accompanied Tommy out to the lobby to where my mother and I waited.

"Thank you Janie. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to kiss her," he whispered in my ear as he squeezed me tightly in a heartfelt hug. "You should go get her."

I pulled back from the hug and I'm sure my expression reads 'how the hell did you know?' but Tommy only smiles, winks at me and puts his arm around Ma as she starts to lead him out of the building.

I take out my cell phone and fire off a quick text, smiling when I get a reply almost as soon as I've hit the "send" key.

We're facing each other across the counter.

"I can't believe he tried to kiss you."

"I like Tommy, a lot. But I love you."

The look on her face and the sound of her voice when she says those words throw me into a tailspin. Preventing myself from jumping over the counter, I quickly round the corner until we're face to face. I swallow hard and I can see she is a little nervous as I back her up against the counter.

"I'm going to be the only Rizzoli who gets to kiss you," I say, my voice an octave deeper than normal. "The ONLY one."

Maura stands there, seemingly in shock as she nods dumbly. I search her eyes before I lean in for a kiss which instantly becomes heated, my hands settle on her hips as I draw her in closer against me. In a moment I feel her hands on my chest, pushing me back just a little bit.

"What? Are you going to tell me you'd rather it be Tommy standing here kissing you?" I ask, that tone starting to seep into my voice, my defenses beginning to fly up.

"No. I was going to tell you it's about goddamn time, Jane. You ARE the only Rizzoli I want to kiss."

I feel her pull me back closer and take my lips in a searing kiss before her mouth ends up by my ear. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Jane. So sorry."

I kiss her again, my mouth gently sucking under her ear. "I'm sorry I was so mean and cruel, Maura. I … " but I'm cut off by her finger on my lips.

"Shhh, it's done, Jane. I've been waiting for this moment."

I feel her hands grip my ass and pull me closer as she emits a little whimper. I smile into a very loving kiss.

"Did I just hear you whimper, Dr. Isles?" I ask in a teasing tone, my tongue teasing her lips.

"Yes. God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this Jane," she said and with that, spins us so I'm backed up against the counter while she's holding my hands at my sides, our fingers intertwined.

"I've wanted it too. It pissed me off that it took Tommy such a small amount of time to try when I've been trying to build up my courage for over two years," I say as I throw my head back while she peppers my neck with soft kisses.

"Two years? You made me wait for over two years, Rizzoli?"

Her tone is one of a cross between pissed off and incredulous.

"Well, I'm done waiting." And before I know it, she thrusts her tongue in my mouth and she's roughly grabbing at my breast. I try to slow the pace by gently stroking her back but she wants none of that as I feel her hand ghost across my center through my yoga pants.

She's got me so hot my hands drift up to her breasts and start to play with her nipples through the light material of her dress. She moans into our kiss and this only serves to turn me on further. Using my strength, I push away from the counter and guide us to the couch, falling on top of her.

"I want to be in control Maura. Me," I husk gruffly as my hand pushes her dress up and I can feel through her panties just how wet she is for me. My lips find her collarbone and I suck hard along it, finally moving to her mouth.

"Please Jane. I've waited too long. Please don't make me wait any longer, please," Maura cries as she lifts her hips to meet my hand and blindly, without knowing what the hell I'm doing, I thrust two fingers inside her as she throws her arms around my neck as leverage to rock herself against my hand.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," I mutter as I feel her tighten around my fingers as her orgasm rips through her. I still my fingers to let her come down, smiling as I kiss her neck.

"I … oh my God. Jane," Maura sputters, falling back onto the couch, exhausted and breathless.

"Was I worth the wait, Maura?" I ask, a smirk playing at my lips.

The honey blonde below me nods very enthusiastically and pulls me down on top of her, body to body. "You were very much worth it Jane. And as soon as I can regain any type of strength, I will show you just how worth the wait you were."

I laugh and kiss her gently. "It's okay, Maura, take your time. After all, since I'm going to be the ONLY one kissing you, or doing anything else to you, for that matter. We have forever."

"Forever. Yes, forever. I love that Jane."

"And I love you, Maura."

Maura smiles contentedly. "I love you too."

The End


End file.
